Am Ende ist alles gut
by juli-shine
Summary: Es wird eine Kibbs. Jedoch hat Kate nie beim Ncis gearbeitet, sondern tritt vollkommen anders in Gibbs Leben. ... und Gibbs war nur 1mal verheiratet: mit Shannon
1. Chapter 1

„Verdammt ist der heiß."  
Schon zum dritten mal an diesem Morgen besorgte sich Special Agent Gibbs einen frischen Kaffee.  
Freundlich lächelnd reichte ihm die Verkäuferin eine Serviette, damit er das Übergelaufene wegwischen konnte. Sie kannte ihn gut, immerhin kam er mehrmals täglich zu ihr und wollte stets das gleich: Kaffee, schwarz, keinen Zucker, keine Milch. Er war ihr bester Kunde.  
Als sie jedoch länger darüber nachdachte wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie ihn eigentlich überhaupt nicht kannte. Zwar besuchte er ihren kleinen Laden regelmäßig und wechselte stets ein paar Worte mit ihr, aber manchmal glaubt man einen Menschen nur allein dadurch zu kennen, dass man ihn regelmäßig sieht. Er arbeitete beim NCIS und war Leiter einer kleinen Abteilung, das hatte er ihr mal erzählt. Von seiner familiären Situation war ihr jedoch nichts bekannt. Sie kannte nicht seine Hobbys, wo er wohnte …  
Schmunzelnd sortierte sie das erhaltene Bargeld in ihre Kasse ein.  
_Mensch, worüber machst du dir denn schon wieder Gedanken. Ist doch ganz egal was für ein Typ er ist. Hauptsache er kauft regelmäßig seinen Kaffee bei dir.  
1,50 … mindestens 5 mal pro Tag, macht dann 7,5, bei 6 Arbeitstagen in der Woche 45_.  
_Vielleicht sollte ich ihm ein Abo anbieten …  
_Die zufallende Tür zusammen mit dem Klingeln des Glöckchens, welches stetig ertönte sobald die Ladentür auf- oder zuging, riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.  
Ihr bester Kunde hatte eilig den Laden verlassen. Wie immer ohne große Worte. So kannte sie ihn und so mochte sie ihn.


	2. Chapter 2

Eisige Kälte empfing ihn. Es war Februar und noch immer herrschte tiefster Winter in Washington.  
Alle Räumfahrzeuge der Stadt waren im Dauereinsatz und trotzdem schafte man es nicht die Straße vom Schnee freizuhalten. Menschen, mit mürrischen Gesichtern, versuchten mit winzigen Schabern den festgefrorenen Schnee und das Eis von ihren Autos zu entfernen, während zeitgleich Kinder die hellste Freude an der weißen Pracht hatten. Sie tobten mit Schneebällen bewaffnet durch die Straßen, warfen sich in den Schnee, ruderten mit den Armen und erschafften Schmetterlinge, sie bauten Schneemänner und zogen Schlitten hinter sich her.  
Wenn man genau hinschaute konnte man ein leichtes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Agenten erkennen. Er liebte Kinder und die Kinder liebten ihn.  
_Was würde Kelly wohl gerne im Winter machen?  
_Der Hauch eines Lächelns verschwand so schnell wie es gekommen war.  
Mit seiner freien Hand zog er den Kragen seines Mantels nach oben um sich wenigstens etwas vor dem schneidenden Wind zu schützen. Plötzlich war er froh, dass der Pappbecher Wärme ausstrahlte, denn er hatte seine Handschuhe im Büro liegen lassen. Er macht sich auf den Weg zurück zum Hauptgebäude des NCIS und aufgrund der Kälte beschleunigte er seine Schritte und innerlich freute er sich bereits auf seinen warmen Schreibtischplatz. Zu dieser Zeit draußen zu arbeiten war nun wirklich kein Vergnügen und er warf dem Zeitungsverkäufer einen mitleidigen Blick zu.  
Seit Tagen hatte sein Team keinen neuen Fall mehr, im Grunde natürlich positiv, doch gerade DiNozzo bekam dieses Nichtstun gar nicht gut. Wie ein kleines Kind blödelte er den ganzen Tag herum, nervte McGee bis zum Abwinken und brachte Ziva an den Rand der Verzweiflung.  
Seine Korrekturen an ihr bezüglich der amerikanischen Sprache ließen sie immer wieder vor Wut in die Luft gehen und nur den besänftigenden Worten des Pathologen war es zu verdanken, dass sie ihn nicht schon längst erschossen hatte.  
Schon seltsam, wenn man einen Fall hat ist man froh, wenn man die Akte endlich schließen kann und wenn man mal keinen hat wartet man die ganze Zeit darauf endlich wieder einen zu haben.  
_Was für ein Kreislauf …  
_Vollkommen in Gedanken versunken bemerkte er, die auf ihn zukommende, junge Frau nicht und prallte mit ihr zusammen. Sein Kaffee ergoss sich über ihr T-Shirt.  
_Wo kommt die denn jetzt her?_  
T-Shirt? Irritiert ging er in die Hocke und half ihr vorsichtig hoch. Als er ihre Arme berührte merkte er wie kalt diese waren. Irgendetwas stimmt nicht.  
„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er und versuchte ihren Blick aufzufangen.  
Ängstlich entzog sie sich seinen Händen und schlang ihre Arme schützend vor sich. Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete er sie. Er schätze sie auf 1,70, schlank, Ende 20 bis Mitte 30, braune Haare und nur bekleidet mit einer Jeans und einem braunen T-Shirt. Und das bei dieser Kälte!  
Ihre Arme erweckten seine Aufmerksamkeit. Übersät von vielen blauen und grünen Flecken war hastig ein Verband um den linken Unterarm gewickelt worden.  
„Kann ich ihnen vielleicht helfen?"  
Innerlich begann es in ihm zu toben. Auch wenn er beim NCIS beschäftigt war, wusste er genau woher solche Verletzungen stammen und er hasste Männer, die Frauen schlugen wie die Pest. Wie konnte man seine eigene Stärke gegen jemanden einsetzen, der um einiges schwächer war, der sich nicht verteidigen konnte?  
Ein eisiger Windstoß fegte durch die Straße und wirbelte den liegengebliebenen Schnee vom Boden auf. Selbst durch Gibbs Mantel kroch die Kälte und er bemerkte, dass er langsam nasse Füße bekam.  
Noch immer stumm blickte sie zu Boden und rührte sich nicht. Fast schien es so, als ob ihr die Minustemperaturen nichts ausmachen würden, nur ihr Zittern und die Gänsehaut, die sich unlängst 

bis zu ihren Schultern heraufzog, verrieten sie.  
Entschlossen zog er seinen grauen Mantel aus und legte ihn ihr vorsichtig um die Schultern. Es wiederstrebte ihm sie hier einfach stehe zu lassen, außerdem könnte sich Ducky ihre Verletzungen etwas genauer anschauen, als es ihm momentan mitten auf der Straße möglich war.  
„Hören Sie, ich bin Special Agent Gibbs vom NCIS, sie brauchen keine Angst vor mir zu haben. Ich bring sie erstmal ins Warme, in Ordnung?"  
Stumm blickten ihn zwei tiefbraune, traurig wirkende Augen an. Weder konnte er aus ihnen Zustimmung noch Ablehnung bezüglich seines Vorschlages erkennen. Doch ein Veilchen direkt über ihrem linken Auge bekräftigte seinen Entschluss. Er würde sie nicht irgendwo in Washington zurücklassen. Allein bei dem Gedanke daran wurde ihm unwohl.  
Behutsam legte er seine Hand auf ihren Rücken und wies ihr mit einem leichten Druck den Weg.  
Anfangs noch spürte Gibbs wie sie sich sperrte, doch langsam schien sie Vertrauen zu fassen und ließ sich leiten.


End file.
